The Last Olympian
by Wolffman
Summary: Percy has a dream that Typhon is free and is heading toward Olympus but then, the dream changes to Kronos capturing a friend along with the problem that camp is scheduled to go and defend Olympus, so a quest a quest is made to rescue the friend.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the rights to these characters, just some of the ideas, but not all of them.**

That night, I had the worst dream that I've in a long time and well, you see, for demigods, when we dreams, they usually tell us what's happening that's going on someone where else or we go back into the past but this time, I was on the Princess Andromeda and standing right there was my old enemy Luke/ Kronos. Last summer, Luke allowed himself to be taken over by the Titian Lord Kronos and now, it's only a matter of days until Kronos will lead his army into New York and attack Olympus. That's not only things that happening, because Typhon is loose and the gods are fighting him and leaving Olympus completely defenseless but the camp is planning on going to try to defend it from Kronos' army the best that we can. Well, Kronos was wearing a white shirt that made him look time less, jeans and his Scythe was hanging by his side, he was standing over the pool looking at an image that I couldn't make out who it was but just then, the door opened and in walked a Laistrygonian walked into the room and in his hands, he held my friend Grover. When Kronos saw that the Laistrygonian had Grover, he smiled.

"Very good, Percy Jackson's satyr friend, this will surely draw him out into the open, take him to the holding chambers," said Kronos.

"Yes my lord," said the Laistrygonian.

With that, the Laistrygonian carried Grover out of the room and just then, the scene changed, I was in the mountains and about fifty feet in front of me was a huge storm but through all of that, I saw the monster Typhon and circling all around him were chariots and I knew those were the gods' chariots but it looked like the gods were losing but just then, Typhon swung one of his arms and it busted one of the chariots and the god went flying down to the ground and Typhon was coming right toward me and when Typhon got to where I was standing, he put his foot down right on top of me and I jumped awake. When I woke up, I couldn't get back to sleep because I was thinking about everything that I had seen and I had to tell Chiron about it as well as the entire camp but, I decided that I would wait until the morning so I lied there all night waiting for the sun to rise.


	2. Chapter 2

When the sun came up, I quickly got dressed because I didn t want to be late to share my dream with the entire camp. When breakfast began, Chiron asked if we had any announcements to make ours and I was the first one respond.

"What do you have to share with the camp Percy?" asked Chiron.

I stood up and I told everyone about what happened on the Princess Andromeda and the part about the gods struggle against Typhon and when I was done telling them my dream, Chiron said, "this is very serious, the war council will meet later on today to discuss is problem, thank you for bringing this matter to everyone s attention Percy."

"No problem Chiron," I said.

"Now, if there are no other announcements, let us bless, to the gods and let them stop Typhon," Chiron said.

"To the Gods," we all shouted.

After we were all done eating, Chiron made an announcement, "the war council will be meeting at ten o'clock in the Big House, until then, off to training."

Just as we all were about to clear out of the pavilion, a familiar voice cried out, "so, do you want one of us to attend your meeting as well."

We all looked over to where the voice came from and saw forty to fifty girls in silver jackets, jeans and the girl in the lead was wearing a silver tiara on her head with the same blue eyes and same black punk hair.

"Thalia," cried Annabeth.

Our reunion was great; well the rest of the Hunters weren t very welcoming especially to all of the guys that were here but Thalia was totally different, she was totally welcoming. When we were all done welcoming the Hunters, Chiron said,"alright, Percy, Annabeth and Thalia, come with me, we ve got something to talk about, the rest of the Hunters can go to Cabin 8 and get settled."

The three of us went with Chiron and he took us to the Big House and when we got there we took us up to the attic and Chiron said,"Percy, it is time that you learn about the Great Prophecy and you re going to read it at the meeting."

"Alright Chiron but Thalia, what are you and the Hunters doing here and man, you ve got a lot more Hunters then you did the last time that we saw you," I said.

"Yeah, well, that s a very long story, I ve been doing a lot of dangerous things these days with Lady Artemis fighting Typhon, I bet more dangerous then what you guys have been doing and we came here because we heard that you were going to go and defend Olympus from Kronos army while the gods are fighting Typhon, is that true," Thalia said.

"I think that I can disagree with you about that Thalia because war came to camp last summer and I lead a group of campers into the Labyrinth as well and yeah, it s true, it was actually Percy s idea really," Annabeth said."

"I'm surprised that it wasn t your idea Annabeth or Clarisse's idea at the most," Thalia said.

"Why couldn t I have come up with the idea, I m just as brave as them Thalia," I protested.

"Alright, we ve got to get the prophecy, Annabeth, you know where it is, and would you go and get it alone please?" Chiron asked.

"You got it Chiron," Annabeth said.

So Annabeth went up the stairs and disappeared inside of the attic and when she came down, she had a little scroll in her hands. When she got down, she went over and handed the scroll to Chiron.

"Thank you Annabeth, now, you three go off and catch up, remember to be at the Big House at ten o clock for meeting," Chiron said.

"You got it Chiron," the three of us said.

So, we left the Big House and when it was nine fifty five, we headed back to the Big House for the meeting. At the meeting were all of the other cabin head councilors, the three of us sat down at the end of the table, also there was Beckendorf from Hephaestus cabin and Silena from Aphrodite cabin sitting next to each other in the middle of the table, sitting across from them were the Stoll Brothers from Hermes cabin, on the other end of the table was Clarisse from Ares cabin and Michael Yew from Apollo cabin, sitting on the edge of the table was Katie Gardner from Demeter cabin and Pollux from Dionysus and finally, sitting across from them was Juniper, the dryad. When we were all settled, Chiron came into the room with the scroll in his hand and came over to where Annabeth, Thalia and I were sitting and said, "now, we ve gathered to discuss the dream that Percy shared with us this morning at breakfast but first, Percy is going to read something that I m sure all of you have been waiting to hear, Percy, the Great Prophecy."

I stood up and Chiron handed me the scroll, I opened it and just as I was about to start reading it when Juniper jumper out of her seat and said, "wait, we should discuss what Percy told us this morning about Grover being captured and how the gods are doing against Typhon, anyways, every ones been waiting for four years to hear the Great Prophecy, it can wait for a few more minutes, right Percy."

As much as I wanted to hear what the prophecy, I wanted to talk about what I saw on the Princess Andromeda and the battle that the gods were having with Typhon so I spoke up.

"Juniper is right, that is more important to me right now then hearing what my destiny is but don t get me wrong, I still want to hear what the Great Prophecy says but after we talk about this," I said.

Chiron looked surprised that I didn t want to know what the prophecy said about my destiny but he said, "if that s what you want Percy, since it is about you, you should get to decide what order we discuss them in."

"Thanks Chiron," I said as I sat down.

"Alright first things first, Percy, after you told me about one of the gods getting taken out of the battle, I went to have a look for myself and it is not good," Chiron said.

Then, Chiron waved his hand and in front of us was the same huge black mass that I saw before and all around it there was lightning and from all sides, arrows exploded on it and then, a huge owl attacked and I knew for sure that the owl was Athena. Then, Typhon's body appeared as well as numerous amounts of chariots circling around him but then, the vision disappeared. When the vision was gone and Clarisse said,"wait, not all of the gods chariots are there, where's Mr. D, Hades, Demeter, Persephone and where's your dad Percy?"

"Poseidon is at war with Oceanus at the moment so we can not help, Hades is in the Underworld right now with Demeter and Persephone, but Dionysus was the god that was smash out of the sky by Typhon and that was back in Indiana, what we just saw was in Ohio, it'll be a matter of days until Typhon reaches New York and if Kronos and Typhon team up, no one, not even the gods would be able to stop them," Chiron said.

"Then what do we do until then, just wait for Typhon to get here?" Connor asked.

"No, we re going to go to Olympus and defend it at all costs since we have Kronos army to deal with and everything,"I said.

"Percy is right, Kronos army is still going to attack Olympus and we ve got to stop them before they get to the palace and destroy the gods' thrones because if their destroyed, the gods will vanish into nothing and so will the entire western civilization," Chiron said.

"Yeah, but there is still the issue with Grover being captured by Kronos and if some of us go there, we might be able to save Grover and we might be able to destroy the amount of Kronos army that is on the Princess Andromeda," Beckendorf suggested.

¨So, you have a plan do you Beckendorf?¨Clarisse asked.

¨Well no, but maybe Annabeth does,¨ Beckendorf said.

¨I may have a plan,¨Annabeth said.

¨Alright, we ll send some people to rescue Grover and destroy the Princess Andromeda, Percy, pick who you want to come with you,¨Chiron said.

¨Hey wait, why is Percy leading this mission, why can t I lead it Chiron?¨Travis complained.

¨Because punk, the dream came to Percy, Kronos practically called him out and you re not worthy enough to lead an important mission like this, Percy is,¨Clarisse said.

¨Well said Clarisse, now, who are you going to pick to join you Percy?¨Thalia asked.

I stood up and I started to think, who should I take with me and to leave at camp to prepare and then, I made up my mind. ¨Okay, let's see, Annabeth and Thalia of course,¨I said.

When I said their names; they stood up and they agreed to join me but I some people were smirking when I said Annabeth's name like they knew that I was going to say her name. ¨I'll also need Clarisse, Beckendorf and Selena.¨

When I said the three of their names, they stood up like Annabeth and Thalia did and they agreed to come with me on the mission to save Grover. ¨Alright, you all will leave tomorrow to save Grover while the rest of us start preparing everything but before we adjourn, Percy would you please read to us what the Great Prophecy says?¨ Chiron asked.

Everyone else sat back down, I raised the scroll and started to read it. ¨Alright, here we go, _a child of the big three gods must withstand an immortal enemy on the morn of their sixteenth birthday, but to safely make it out alive, they must believe in a friendship that was destroyed, a hero's soul will be reaped by a cursed blade, it will be ended with a single choice that will end his days of servitude and Olympus will be either preserved or razed_,¨I said.

Everyone looked at me and their faces said that they were worried about some part of what the prophecy said. ¨We can be sure that the showdown will happen on the morning that Percy turns sixteen and that does not sound very bad,¨Connor said.

¨Yeah, well, what about Percy's life depends on a friendship that was destroyed, whose friendship could that be talking about, could it be Thalia, Luke and Annabeth s friendship?¨Katie said.

Everyone looked right at Annabeth and Thalia. ¨Would everyone stop looking at us or I m going to pulverize all of you,¨threatened Thalia.

¨Well, you guy's friendship with Luke is the only one that is involved in this, since you guys know Luke more than the rest of us,¨Katie pointed out.

¨Katie has a point, your friendship with Luke is the only one that was destroyed that maters the most,¨Chiron reminded us.

¨Yeah, well, it's going to come out to what happens with your friendship with Luke, Thalia,¨Selena commented.

¨Wait, what about this cursed blade that the prophecy is talking about, that is just as important as our friendship with Luke, did you guys forget about that?¨Annabeth reminded us.

¨True, could the blade it's talked about be Kronos scythe,¨Pollux said.

¨I don t know, it could be anyone's blade, it could even be Percy's sword,¨Beckendorf pointed out.

¨Well here's something that we know that's going to happen is that it's all going to go down the morning that Percy turns sixteen,¨Clarisse said.

¨Alright, I think we discussed everything that there is to be discussed so, we are adjourned and everyone that's going on the mission to rescue Grover had better get some rest, you will set off to find the Princess Andromeda in the morning,¨Chiron said.

¨Which shouldn t be hard since Percy should be able to find it because he'll be able to sense where it is in the water, won't you Percy?¨Annabeth asked.

¨Yeah, I ve done it before, I'm sure I can do it again and I can pray to my father and get some transportation as well,¨I offered.

¨Alright Percy, go pray to your father, ask him for transportation and they'll meet you at the shore in the morning,¨Chiron said.

¨Alright, see you guys,¨I said and I walked out to my cabin to talk to my father through the fountain that was rebuilt during the school year.


	3. Chapter 3

When I got back to my cabin, I went over to the fountain that was glowing in the corner, dipped my hand in and took out a drachma, went over and opened a window and a rainbow appeared over the fountain. When the rainbow appeared, I tossed the drachma into it and said, "Oh Iris, accept my offering, Poseidon's palace."

Then, the image of my father Posiedon appears not looking like the way I usual see him in his usual sandals, shorts and a Hawaiian shirt but this time, he was wherein war armor. When he saw me, he said, "Percy, what is it my boy?"

"Dad, I need your help," I said.

"With what Percy?" dad asked.

"My friend Grover has been kidnapped by Kronos and I need help getting me and my friends there safely."

"You know how dangerous that s going to be with Oceanus out there Percy?"

"Yes, I know but I have to try, he's my best friend and I can t just leave him."

"You know that this is going to be a trap Percy?"

"Yeah, I know but we succeeded last time, we just might be able to destroy Kronos army or better yet, Kronos himself."

"If you are sure Percy, then I guess that I'll help you and if Oceanus should attack you, I will intervene."

"Thank you dad."

"When will you be leaving Percy?"

"Early tomorrow morning dad."

"Alright, when you and your friends get to the water, I'll some transportation."

Then, I heard an explosion from somewhere in the background and dad disappeared and reappeared a second later. "I'm sorry Percy, we're upper attack right now, I ve got to go and help my kingdom."

"Alright dad, I understand."

Then, the image of my dad disappeared. When the conversation was over, I heard a knock on the door and I shout for whoever it was to come in. When the door opened, in came Chiron, Annabeth and Thalia. "So, what did your dad say Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"He said that he'd help us but he warned us that Oceanus would try to stop us but he said that he would help even though he's got problems of his own," I said.

"Well that's good news," Thalia said.

"Yes, but don t under estimate the power of Kronos or the power of Oceanus either," Chiron warned us.

"Don t worry Chiron, we won't," we all assured him.

"Alright then, the three of you had better go and get some sleep," Chiron advised us.

So Chiron, Annabeth and Thalia left and I went over to my bunk to pack my things and when I had my things packed, I changed, put my bag under my bunk, got in and went to sleep but the only thing that I could think about was Grover and how I was going to get him back.


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up, I quickly got dressed because I knew that today we were going to rescue Grover so I hurried. When I was dressed, I picked my up bag and I checked to see if I had everything that I needed for the quest. Knowing that I had everything that I needed, I grabbed Riptide off of my nightstand, put it in my pocket and headed out to meet the others so that we could get started with our quest. When I got to the beach, I found all of the others that were to join on the quest and when I got to them, Clarisse shouted at me, "about time you got here Jackson."

"I was checking to see if I had everything that I needed Clarisse," I responded.

"Enough Clarisse, now Percy, where is the transportation that your father is sending for us?"Thalia asked.

"I sense that their on their way,"I replied.

"Well, they'd better get here soon,"Silena said.

Than all of a sudden, six hippocampuses surfaced and came up to me. "_We are here my lord, ready to take you to save your friend_,"one of the hippocampuses said.

"We really appreciate it,"I said.

"Alright guys, let's get going,"Annabeth said.

Then, we climbed onto the hippocampuses and we jetted off to save Grover. When we were about five minutes away from camp, I started to sense something coming, something that was powerful, something Titan powerful. When I sensed it, I shouted to the others, "looks alive guys, we're about to have some company."

"What do you mean we're about to have some company Percy?"Beckendorf asked.

"I sense that Oceanus is on his way."

"Then we;d better get out of here,"Thalia yelled.

Just as I was about to tell the hippocampuses to pick up the pace, we saw a huge splash appear in front of us and all of a sudden, Oceanus immerged. When he appeared, I yelled, "guys, get somewhere safe while I hold off Oceanus."

"No way Jackson, we're going to fight him together,"Clarisse shouted.

"Listen, I'm not going to argue with you about this, I can fight him a lot easier then any of you can so no arguing about it."

"He's got a point, Percy has an advantage over us so he should do it,"Silena said.

"Alright, now that that's settled, get out of here and let me handle this."

Exactly as I ordered, they left and I jumped off of my hippocampus and when I was in the air, I uncapped Riptide and I went to battle with Oceanus. When Oceanus came at me, he produced a trident and he sent water flying at me but I easily absorbed it but I didn't sent it back at him because I knew that if I did, he'd send it right back at me and I didn't want that. When I absorbed his water attack, he came at me and I went sword on trident with him but Oceanus was able to catch my sword with the head of his trident and my sword dropped and fell to the ocean floor. When he hit my sword out of my hand, Oceanus smiled and said, "it is over for you Perseus Jackson."

Then, Oceanus raised his had and started closing it and all of a sudden, I felt my chest crushing and I felt my every breath leaving me and just as I thought that was done for, a jet of water and a few hundred rocks came flying at Oceanus making him lose his concentration releasing me from his grasps. When I was free from Oceanus grasps, I looked over toward where the jet of water and the rocks came from and found my father swimming toward me with dozens of Cyclopes on hippocampuses. When he got to us, dad yelled at me, "Percy, get out of here, get back to your friends, we ll handle this."

I didn't want to disobey my dad, so I swam back up to the surface, not even going back to get Riptide because I knew that it would return to my pocket in a little bit and when I got to the surface, I jumped on my hippocampus and raced off to find the others and when I found them, I explained what happened and when I was done, we continued our quest to find the Princess Andromeda.


	5. Chapter 5

At about noon, we finally made it to where the Princess Andromeda was and we immediately saw some enemy demigods patrolling the deck, along with a number of hellhounds, telekhines and _dracaena_. When we saw all of the guards that there were, Beckendorf said,"alright guys, here's what we're going to need to do. Alright, we're going to need three of you to cause a distraction so that I can get down to the control room and get the explosives set, so who wants to cause the distraction?"

"Well, I'll help you arm the explosives because with a child of Hephaestus and a child of Athena working together, we'll be able to arm more explosives in less time. As for who should cause the distraction, I'd have to say Percy, Thalia and Clarisse cause since they'll draw the most commotion so Silena will come with Beckendorf and I to destroy the ship,"Annabeth suggested.

"Great idea Annabeth, I'll be much more help to you and Charlie arming the explosives then I would causing a distraction,"Silena said.

"Alright, get going,"I said.

Then Clarisse, Thalia and I headed over to one side of the ship while Beckendorf, Annabeth and Silena headed over to the other side of the ship. When we got to the side of the ship that we were supposed to be on, Thalia said,"so, how are we going to get their attention Percy?"

"Why are you asking me?"I asked.

"Because, you're the leader Jackson, so what do you want us to do to draw their attention,"Clarisse said.

She made a good point, I was the leader so I'd better start acting like it so I started to think and sure enough, I thought of a plan. "Alright, I've got a plan."

"Ok, what is it Percy?" Thalia asked.

"Well first, we're going to have to stop the ship."

"And how do you expect us to be able to do that exactly Jackson?"Clarisse asked.

"Well, when ships are at sea, I can control them and anyways, the others are going to need the ship stopped too."

"Very true, so what then Percy?" Thalia asked.

"Well, we're going to ride in on a wave that I'll create."

"Yeah well, what if they go and check the engine room to see why the ships stopped or to turn it back on?"Clarisse asked.

"When they see me, they'll understand that I did something to the ship to make it stop so they won't go down there."

"I hope that your right about this Percy,"Thalia said worriedly.

"Trust me, it'll work."

"It'd better Jackson because if it doesn't, then you'll have to answer to me,"Clarisse threatened.

Ignoring the threat, I closed my and I concentrated on turning the ship off and just like that, the ship stopped. When the ship stopped, I raised my arms and a huge tidal wave formed under us and we went splashing onto the ship. When we got onto the ship, the demigods and monsters came running at us but I immediately took control of the water that was all over the deck and whipped it at the demigods and monsters and forced the demigods over the side while destroying the monsters. When all of the demigods and monsters were gone, an alarm sounded and a number of demigods and monsters charged out of a door and started heading right towards us.

"Alright, now we've got their attention," I said.

"Yeah and let's make sure that we keep their attention shall we,"Thalia said.

Then, the three of us charged at the horde of demigods and monsters and in minutes, we had the horde beat. When we had them beaten up, we went to look for Grover and we started in the stateroom and sure enough, that's where we found Grover but Kronos was nowhere to be found and but standing where Kronos should have been was Ethan Nakamura. When we saw that it was Ethan and not Kronos, Clarisse yelled,"alright punk, where's Kronos?"

"With all of the other titans that are free, except for Oceanus who I think you already encountered, planning the attack, Ethan said.

"So when we're done here, we'll go and end this,"Clarisse said.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you,"Ethan said.

"Why not Ethan,"I asked.

"Because you wouldn't want to get your friend hurt would you, bring her out here,"Ethan said.

Then, I heard the door open and two _dracaena _came into the room with Annabeth between them.

**Oh no, they captured Annabeth, what happened to Beckendorf and Silena. Keep on reading and review it and tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait, been busy with some other important stories that I've been working, going to try and this story updated but read this and tell me what you thought of it.**

Chapter 6

Annabeth s POV

We got to the Princess Andromeda at noon and we immediately saw enemy demigods and a number of hellhounds, telekhines and dracaena patrolling the deck. When we knew how many guards there were, Beckendorf said, "alright guys, here's what we're going to need to do. We're going to need 3 of you to cause a distraction so that I can get down to the engine room and get the explosives set, so who wants to cause the distraction?"

"Well, I'll help you arm the explosives Beckendorf because with a child of Hephaestus and a child of Athena working together we'll be able to arm more explosives in less time. As far as who should cause the distraction, I'll have to say Percy, Thalia and Clarisse cause it since they'll cause the most commotion so Silena will come with Beckendorf and I to destroy the ship," I suggested.

"Great idea Annabeth, I'll be much more help to you and Charlie arming the explosives then I would causing a distraction," Silena said.

"Alright, get going," Percy said.

Then Clarisse, Thalia and Percy went over to 1 side of the ship while Beckendorf, Silena and I went over to the other side. When we got to the side of the ship that the engine room was on, Silena said, "so, do either of you have any ideas of how we're going to get on the ship?"

"We'll find away, we've just got to think of it," Beckendorf said.

"And when you mean we, you mean me isn't that right Beckendorf?" I asked.

"Well, yes," Beckendorf said.

"Well, I don't think that I'll have to, I think that Percy has already taken care of that for us," I said.

Then, the ship all of a sudden stopped and the rope ladder came down so we climbed up. When we were all up, we saw a huge whip destroy the monsters and send demigods flying off of the ship.

"It looks like good old Seaweed Brain just drew their attention towards them," I said.

"Looks like it, now let's get going to the engine room," instructed Beckendorf.

So we headed in and headed down to the engine room with Beckendorf leading the way and somehow, he managed to find himself a GPS device of the ship but he wouldn t tell us where he got the GPS device from. All the down to the engine room, we heard fighting going on outside and we always made sure that there wasn t any monsters or enemy demigods coming down the hall. When we got to the engine room, we peeked in to find no one in there. "Hm, looks like everyone went off to fight Percy, Thalia and Clarisse," Silena said.

"Looks like it but let's not get too over confident," Beckendorf advised us.

"Beckendorf's right, let's get these explosives armed so that we can get out of here," I said.

So Beckendorf got some explosives out of the bag that he was carrying and started handing them to Silena and I and when the whole bag was empty, we started placing the explosives. "Alright guys remember to set the frequency for 600, that should be enough power to destroy this ship," Beckendorf reminded us.

When we had all of the explosives armed, Beckendorf said, "we'd better go and find the others but guys, each of you take 1 of these."

Then, Beckendorf gave both Silena and I a watch. "What does this do Charlie? Silena asked.

"It's a communicator and detonator, just in case we get separated from each other, we'll let each other know that we're all safe and any of us can activate the explosives," Beckendorf explained to us.

"Good idea Beckendorf," I said.

"Thanks," Beckendorf said.

Then, we headed out of the engine room to meet up with Percy, Thalia and Clarisse but as we rounded the corner, Ethan and some _dracaena_ were standing right there. "And where do you think that your going intruders?" Ethan said evilly.

"We're trying to find the engine room," Silena said.

"And why's that?" Ethan asked.

"That's non of your business," I said.

"Well it doesn't matter, your not going to be able to complete your plan, take them," Ethan said.

"We'll see about that, guys now," Beckendorf said.

Then, Beckendorf smashed some smoke bombs on the floor and it surrounded us giving us a chance to escape so we ran and we all went in opposite directions. I ran down a hallway that I sure led up to the deck and I was right but right when I got onto the deck, I ran into some monsters and I would've fought but there was too many of them and I wouldn't be able to fight them by myself and someone came up behind me and hit me on the head with something and knocked me out. When I finally woke up, I found myself tied up in the stateroom with Ethan sitting on the couch and when he saw that I was awake, he got up and I yelled at him, "what did you do with Beckendorf, Silena, Percy, Thalia and Clarisse?"

"We haven't caught your 2 friends that were with you on the lower deck but I've received news that Jackson and the daughter of Zeus and daughter of Ares have just been seen coming this way so they should be here in a matter of moments," Ethan said.

"Then you'd better be worried because when they get here, your going to wish that you were ever here and that Luke had ever taken Grover and specking of Grover, tell me where he is or else," I threatened.

"It was Kronos that took your satyr friend and I'm not too worried," Ethan said.

"Well, you'd better be and you haven't told me where you put Grover," I said.

"He's over there in the corner, bring him out here and throw him down on the ground at my feet," Ethan said.

Then some _dracaena _came in, went over to Grover, picked him up, brought him over to Ethan and dropped Grover at his feet. When Grover was at his feet, Ethan said, "take the daughter of Athena away and wait until I tell you to bring her back in."

"Yessss sir," 1 of the _dracaena_ answered.  
Then, the _dracaenas_ came over and grabbed me and took me into the closet and a minute later, I heard Clarisse's voice and before I could shout for them to get out of here, the _dracaenas_ gagged me. I heard them talk and then I heard Ethan tell the _dracaenas_ to bring me out there. So they engaged me and led me out of the closet to find Percy, Thalia and Clarisse but where were Silena and Beckendorf.

**What happened to Silena and Beckendorf, keep on reading and find out.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Percy s POV

When I saw that they had Annabeth, my heart sank to know that they caught her but what happened to Beckendorf and Silena and did that mean that they failed to get the explosives set and Beckendorf and Silena were dead. Just as I started thinking the worst, I looked at Thalia and she mouthed to me, "get ready to move in."

I nodded that I understood but Ethan saw it and he said, "hey, what s going on here?"

"Nothing," I said.

"Well, try anything and the daughter of Athena is going to pay the price," Ethan threatened.

Then, Thalia yelled, "Percy, Clarisse, now."

Then, Thalia raised her spear and blasted lightning at Ethan but missed him but it was just to distract him. When he was distracted, Clarisse and I went in; I went to distract Ethan by fighting him while Clarisse went and attacked the _dracaenas_ that were holding Annabeth to free her. When I got to Ethan, I made the first strike but he barely blocked it and he kicked me away and he tried to hit me but I side stepped his strike and I quickly get in back of him and I smacked him in the back of the head with the butt of my sword and knocked him out. When I knocked Ethan out, Clarisse got Annabeth free. When Annabeth was freed, Thalia and I came running over to Clarisse and Annabeth and we both hugged Annabeth and Thalia said, "Annabeth, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," Annabeth replied sadly.

"But where's Beckendorf and Silena, Annabeth, I thought that you were with them?" Clarisse asked.

"I don't know when we got out of the engine room, we ran into Ethan and a lot of other demigods and monsters so we split-up but I don't know what happened to them, I haven't heard from them yet," Annabeth explained.

"So you were able to get the explosives set were you," I said.

"Yeah, we got them set and we hid them pretty well so they shouldn't find the explosives until it's too late," Annabeth said.

"Well that's a good thing," Thalia said.

"Um guys, would you mind coming over here and releasing me?" Grover asked.

"Oh, sorry about that man," I said.

So we turned around and ran over to where Grover was laying. When we got to him, Annabeth went to get her knife back from Ethan. When Grover was freed, he stood up and the 4 of us waited for Annabeth to get her knife and when she had it, she came over to us but when she got to us, her watch started ringing. "Um Annabeth, your watch is ringing," Clarisse told her.

Then, Annabeth pressed a button on the watch and all of a sudden, Beckendorf's face appeared. When he appeared, he said, "Annabeth, where are you?"

"I'm in the stateroom with Percy, Thalia, Clarisse and Grover why, where are you and where's Silena?" Annabeth said.

"Silena is with me and we're fighting right now," Beckendorf answered.

"Where are you, we'll come and help you," Annabeth said.

"No, I'm about to activate the explosives so get out of here," Beckendorf shouted.

"We're not going to leave you Beckendorf," Clarisse said.

"Well you're going to have to because I'm not going to tell you where we are so you'd better get out of here while you can because you guys are more important to this mission then we are," Beckendorf said.

"Charlie's right, you are more important to this mission then we are so get out of here now," called Silena.

"We're not going to do it guys, we're not going to leave you and your wrong, no one on this mission is more important than the other," I said.

"Just do it guys, just do it already," Beckendorf told us.

"Fine, we'll do it," Clarisse said.

Then, we saw Beckendorf press a button and then, Beckendorf said, "now you've got 20 seconds to get off of the ship before it explodes so I'd hurry if I were you."

Then, his picture disappeared and we ran out the door onto the deck. "So how are we exactly supposed to get off of the ship guys?" Grover asked worriedly.

"Thalia, do you think that you could fly us off?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't know Annabeth but it's always a try," Thalia said.

Then, I noticed Thalia turning green and I spoke up. "You don't have to if you don't want to Thalia."

"Yeah Thalia, we all know of your fear of heights," Annabeth backed me up.

"How did you find out about that, did you tell them Percy?" Thalia said angrily at me.

"No, I didn't tell them a thing," I said right away.

"Then how did they find out then, could you tell me that Percy?" glared Thalia.

"We could tell by the way your face turned green when we mentioned flying back," Clarisse said.

"So how are we going to get off now, how much time do we have left to get off the ship Annabeth?" Grover asked.

Then, Annabeth looked at her watch and she said, "we've got 10 seconds left."

"We'd better hurry up then," Clarisse said.

"Percy, do you think you can do anything?" Thalia asked.

"I may be able to, everyone jump off of and I'll take care of the rest," I said.

"WHAT, jump off, that's got to be a 100 feet drop into the water Jackson," Clarisse said.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it, I promise; Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, you with me?" I said.

"Alright, as long as you know what you re doing Percy," Grover said.

"Alright everyone, jump," I ordered.

Then, the 5 of us jumped off of the ship and on the way down, Thalia yelled, "Percy, whatever you're going to do, do it now."

So I whirled my arms and the water shot up around us and made an air bubble around us and when we hit the water, I ordered the water to make a tidal wave under us and when it was created, we surfed away from the Princess Andromeda and when we were 5 miles away, it exploded. When the ship exploded, I called for some transportation and when it arrived, I dissolved the air bubble we hopped onto the hippocampuses and we left for camp. "That was a good plan you had Percy," Grover said.

"I've got to admit it Jackson, it was a good idea but it didn't save Silena and Beckendorf," Clarisse said.

"Thanks, but there was nothing that I could do," I said.

"We don't blame you Percy, we all know that there's nothing you could have done because he wouldn't tell us where he was," Annabeth said.

"I guess I could have used my powers to find him," I said.

"Well, it's too late now, let's just get back to camp fast," said Grover.

So I told the hippocampuses to pick up the pace and we were on our way back to camp.

**Now the Princess Andromeda is destroyed but it costs Beckendorf and Silena their lives but they did rescue Grover and now their on their way back to camp to prepare to defend Olympus from the Titans.**


End file.
